destination, détermination, décision
by Eleenore
Summary: Eté 1979, la guerre bat son plein dans le monde des sorciers. Dans ce Londres dévasté, un homme marche précipitamment dans les rues d'un quartier résidentiel, à quoi, à qui tente-t-il d'échapper ?


Londres, vingt-trois heures. Le sol encore humide du mauvais temps de la journée présente un risque de glissade non négligeable. Au sud-est de la capitale, dans un petit quartier résidentiel, l'alarme d'une voiture retentit. Un homme en a heurté le capot. Il se redresse précipitamment et balaye les alentours du regard. Personne ne l'a vu. Dans les maisons, quelques lumières sont allumées, mais personne ne semble dérangé par le bruit strident de la voiture. Les familles sont certainement occupées à suivre le film du soir à la télévision. L'homme met les mains dans les poches et marche sur le trottoir, tête baissée. Il se dirige vers une zone plus marchande. Il est trop à découvert, on risquerait de le repérer. Plusieurs bars sont ouverts, et une jeune fille dans un état d'ébriété avancée le percute, le faisant sursauter. Retrouvant un équilibre précaire, elle ricane bêtement en croisant son regard. Il lui sourit avant de continuer son chemin, et de se perdre parmi la foule qui se densifie.

Au Pays de Galle, au pied d'une falaise, sur un petit banc de sable coincé entre la paroi et les vagues tumultueuses de la Mer Celtique, un jeune homme apparaît. Il se rapproche d'un rocher, et s'assoie dos à la paroi. Son pied le fait souffrir un peu. Il retire sa chaussure, mais ce n'est rien de grave, un mauvais atterrissage, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il se rechausse, et prend dans sa poche une cigarette, qu'il allume du bout de sa baguette. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Dans sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents, Lily Evans vaque à ses occupations lorsqu'un craquement sourd retentit derrière elle. D'un bond, elle se lève de sa chaise et fait volte-face, la baguette brandie devant elle, prête à affronter l'intrus.

Ce n'est autre que son petit-ami, James Potter, nonchalamment allongé sur son lit. Elle se contente de lui lancer à la figure le premier objet qui lui tombe sous sa main, une boule à neige.

Aïe ! gémit la cible.

Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot !

Pardonne-moi Lily chérie, supplie James Potter avec sa meilleure tête de chien battu.

Lily se contente pour réponse de tendre la main pour récupérer sa boule à neige.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis dit que vous passeriez du temps entre vous ce soir ?

Si, répond James.

Elle hausse un sourcil, avant de comprendre. Ils ont remis ça.

Par Merlin James, c'est pas un jeu !

Mais c'est vraiment très amusant, contre-t-il, t'es sûre que tu veux pas jouer avec nous ?

La seule vue de son expression lui suffit, il n'attend pas de réponse et disparaît dans un nouveau craquement.

Lily soupire. L'un d'eux finirait démembré, ça leur apprendrait à jouer les idiots. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de choses plus sérieuses à faire pour le moment !

Elle n'est pas encore sortie de son profond agacement quand un nouveau craquement retentit, derrière la porte de sa chambre cette fois ci, suivit de près par un léger _toc toc._

Entre, soupire la jeune fille.

Le visage familier de Sirius Black apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Prenant appuis sur le mur, il regarde la jeune fille en prenant un air faussement gêné.

Bonsoir Lily, comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu ton petit copain traîner dans le coin par hasard ?

Vous êtes ridicules, répond-elle sèchement, vous devriez plutôt consacrer votre énergie à participer un peu plus à l'Ordre ! ajoute-t-elle en baissant la voie.

Essaye de voir ça comme ceci, tu veux bien, répond alors le jeune homme en entrant complètement dans la chambre. C'est un entraînement ! Imagine. On se retrouve pris dans une course poursuite, il faut échapper aux méchants mangemorts. Pas de soucis tu me diras , tu n'as qu'à transplaner. Ils ne devinerons jamais où tu es allée ! Mais c'est la panique totale, ces gars sont des barges, le temps que tu trouves une destination, ils vont te choper le bras, et alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Démembrement, le meilleur des cas. Il te manque un bras, mais plus de méchants à tes trousses. Où bien, ils te suivent, et si tu n'arrives pas à t'échapper une deuxième fois, bam ! Fin de l'histoire pour toi ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne savais pas où transplaner. Alors que nous, c'est automatique, on a déjà plein d'idées !

Merveilleux. Vous êtes donc convaincus que vous vaincrez Tu-Sais-Qui en jouant à cache-cache...

Cache-cache-stupéfix s'il te plaît, on est pas des enfants. Bon je te laisse, je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Remusest parti respirer du bon air salé ! Bonne soirée Lily !


End file.
